You Make It Feel Like Christmas
by megalooch1
Summary: A series of Holiday celebrations for Jane and Maura, starting with their first Christmas morning as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I may be slightly late but Merry Christmas! And for those of you who don't celebrate, I just send warm wishes of happiness and love your way. Here's a small Rizzles Christmas offering that I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The sun made it's way through thick curtains and illuminated big brown eyes just like it did on any other Wednesday morning. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wasn't out of the ordinary, nor were the sounds of footsteps and the clatter of pans coming from the kitchen. The first oddity that stood out to Detective Jane Rizzoli as she stretched the sleep from her sore muscles was the lack of an alarm. There was no sense of urgency or responsibility. She was allowed to sleep as long as she wanted to that morning, which was rare.

_It's Christmas_. She thought before throwing the covers from her naked body. Christmas Eve was spent with her family and the morning was for her, for them.

The sounds coming from the kitchen in her small apartment turned condo finally won over the groggy woman's attention. Her senses were too enthralled by the smell of delicious breakfast goods to deny the inevitability of getting out of her warm bed. Plus, with her bedmate too busy working their magic in the kitchen, the perfectly firm mattress just wasn't as comfortable. After slipping on her softest tee and threadbare shorts, Jane made her way into the kitchen and couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Spatula in one hand as the other gripped the handle a sizzling pan, the culinary artist was surprised to hear a rough voice penetrate the near silence of the room.

"Good morning." Jane's long arms slipped around a slender waist before she continued speaking barely above a whisper into a nearby ear. "Merry Christmas, Maur." She placed a small kiss on a rosy cheek.

"I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon." The blonde spun in the embrace and stood on her tippy toes for a proper morning hello.

Doctor Maura Isles was everything most women envied to be in the early morning hours. She was well put together and the faint sheet marks on her face only served to highlight her natural beauty. Although she may spend most of her days with cold, still corpses in the morgue of the Boston Police Department, the Medical Examiner standing in front of the solid detective was anything but cold herself. She was _hot_.

Jane stepped back to admire the way her girlfriend looked in one of her oversized athletic department t-shirts and thanked the cotton gods for the magic they worked on the thin material. Every curve was apparent, every dip and swell called to her like a siren.

"And miss this?" She took advantage of the way she was holding the smaller woman. Two slender hands made their way from shoulders to the small of a strong back, lower still until they were met with with the softest curve. Pleasure immediately turned to disappointment when her hands were swatted away.

"Hands off and go sit down. Breakfast is almost ready."

Despite Jane's look of hurt and dismay, her stomach growled in protest. Whatever the ME was cooking up smelled delicious.

"What're we having?" The lanky woman settled on a stool against her kitchen counter, content with a steaming mug of coffee and a beautiful cook to watch. If she was being honest with herself, it was a sight she had hoped to see for the rest of her life. But at that moment, she was happy to start with one Christmas together. Forever would come at it's own pace. A sinfully smooth voice purred and tore the detective from her thoughts.

"I was going to make you a healthy breakfast of egg whites with spinach, fresh tomatoes, and feta." At the sight of an exaggerated eye roll she continued before the verbal protest had the chance to start. "But since it's a holiday I decided to do something a bit more decadent and, well, Jane." The curvy blonde turned her back to her lover in order to plate her creation. She set the overflowing plate in front of Jane and barely held back a laugh at how big the detective's hungry eyes grew at the sight.

"A three egg omelet with pepper jack cheese, a side of bacon and hash brown potatoes. Here's some toast," Maura set a small dish beside her drooling girlfriend, "and fresh raspberry preserves. Merry Christmas." She kissed Jane sweetly before settling in next to the woman who had already started to shovel the feast into her mouth. Maura was satisfied with a piece of toast and watching the love of her life enjoy the food she had prepared. It was those simple moments with Jane that made the once lonely ME's heart swell.

Once the plate was clean and every last morsel had been eaten, Jane turned her full attention to the gorgeous woman seated beside her. "You're amazing and I love you." The declaration was met with a hearty laugh that trumped the most peaceful hymn ever written.

"I love you, too. So much so that I'm going to give you your first gift." Maura hurried off in the direction of the small tree the couple had decorated only a week prior.

"First?!" Jane jumped up and followed. "How many gifts did you get me?" The panic in her husky voice didn't go unnoticed.

"A few." The doctor held out a thin, square package that was perfectly wrapped in red and white paper. "Open it."

Jane took the gift and stared back into hazel eyes. She suddenly felt inadequate and sad. Although Jane was normally confident in nature, she shriveled up when she felt as if she couldn't give quite what the other person deserved. And Maura, her perfect Maura deserved more than the small box that was haphazardly wrapped and sitting lonely beneath the tree.

"This is all too much. I only got you one thing."

"Open. It." Each word came out crisp and clear. Maura wasn't about to argue about who got what and numbers. She wanted to spoil Jane and all she wanted was the other woman's arms around her in return, and she already had that.

Apprehensively, Jane slid one finger under the paper's seam and started to rip it apart. Once completely opened, she smiled her perfect smile at the contents. A 2014 Red Sox wall calendar. She wasn't sure where she would put it but she knew it'd go up somewhere.

"Thanks, Maur. I love it." Jane leaned in for a quick kiss only to be stopped by another small package in her face. She opened this one quickly, wanting the kiss she was denied more than the gift she was handling. This one was a Red Sox pen. She could always use a pen. The practical gift was just that, practical.

"Thank-" she was cut off by a small envelope being handed to her. The look on Maura's face was a level of childish that Jane had never seen before and she could only hope that she was the one responsible for it. Bringing out Maura's inner, lost child was one of Jane's favorite things. Making the ME giggle or indulge in junk food and cartoons were vices the detective would never be willing to give up. And if this Christmas morning was any indication, Jane Rizzoli now had a new favorite holiday.

"The pen and the calendar are so that you can keep track, countdown." Maura began to fidget, her left thumb nail was being abused between pearly white teeth. The gesture was adorable and sincere, Jane wanted to stop her with a kiss but continued to open the envelope instead.

"A countdown to what?" Sliding two thin tickets from their holder, Jane dropped the envelope to the floor as her jaw fell along with it. "Opening day tickets? Right behind home plate?!" It took all her restraint to keep from jumping up and down until she realized there was no reason for such restraint. It was Christmas morning and she was excited. Bouncing on her feet, grinning from ear to ear with dimples on full display, Jane pulled her girlfriend against her and held her tightly.

She whispered her thanks and all the small words that barely held enough love to express exactly what she was feeling in that moment. But the ME heard it all. All the silent sentiments and hidden meanings. She felt the other woman's gratitude without it ever having to be spoken of. There was nothing quite like giving the perfect gift to Jane, and Maura seemed to nail it every year.

"There's one more."

"What?! Maur, this is too much already."

"Sit on the couch and close your eyes." The copper-blonde's tone left no room for argument and the detective made her way over to her plush furniture with little to no protest. She sat and waited patiently with her eyes clamped shut. Patience didn't come easily to the brooding Italian, but when it came to Maura she was willing to do anything. She studied the volume of the small footfalls surrounding her. Analytical ears could tell the fast woman had left the room and returned rather quickly, no other noises seemed to stand out. The background faded when the doctor started to speak again.

"For the new season I figured you'd need a fresh start as well. So I got you a new jersey, open your eyes." When brown eyes opened and settled on the woman who was wrapped in her latest gift, they turned near obsidian. Long, creamy legs were on display and flexed seductively under a heated gaze. The thick material of the authentic jersey hung off Maura's petite frame but that just added to her feminine sex appeal. The top buttons were left undone and showcased a thin strip of lightly freckled skin and the start of an obscenely delicate red lace bra.

"None of your jersey's have a World Series patch." The way her full mouth quirked let the onlooker know that dazed expression she was wearing was the exact response the presenter had hoped to elicit.

Jane's vision was hazy, throat dry and free of words, her scared hands were twitching for the soft skin before her, but she allowed her rational mind to halt the actions her body so desperately wanted to engage in. She stood and advanced upon the blushing Medical Examiner but continued passed until she reached their small tree. Even though Jane had been second guessing her gift the entire time, deep down she still knew it was perfect for their first Christmas together.

Handing over the small box, Jane looked into Maura's sparkling eyes and melted just a little bit more. "Open yours before I finish opening mine." Her voice took on a gravelly purr with the suggestion.

Resisting the urge to analyze the size and shake to determine the solidity of it's contents, Maura Isles tore into the paper with none of her usual grace, and Jane loved her all the more for it. Beneath the multicolored paper was a box that would be exclusive to a jewelry store but it was too big to be a ring. It wasn't long enough to be a bracelet or a necklace and it surely wasn't a pair of earrings. Her thoughts raced. The brilliant mind scrambled for what could be before it finally realized that she could simply open the lid to the box and solve the mystery right then. So she did.

It sparkled, it shined, it was eye catching and breathtaking all the same. The blonde removed the small-faced watch from it's box and stared at it with awe.

"It's an antique." Jane spoke up suddenly, feeling slightly uncomfortable in her girlfriend's silence. She wasn't sure if that meant she did really bad or really good. "It's dated on the back and engraved." She watched as delicate hands turned and equally delicate timepiece over in their palm.

"From Ed. To Seal. 1935." The words left her mouth in less than a whisper. Maura continued to look over the silver marvel. The face was detailed with small diamonds that were shining as if they were brand new. The band itself was thin and still as sturdy as she imagined it was the day Seal had opened it herself 78 years before.

"Jane, it's magnificent." Tiny tears sprung to life as Maura imagined her love taking her time to pick such a unique piece just for her.

"I was in and out of every shop in Boston looking for the perfect gift for you. I found myself in a jewelry store just browsing at all the things I knew would look beautiful on you, but nothing seemed right. Until I saw this watch." Jane pushed passed the lump in her throat in an effort to finish the small explanation she had been working on since she had purchased Maura's gift.

"It has so much history. It had a whole life before you and now it'll have a whole life with you...sort of like me." The last few words tumbled over quivering lips.

"Oh, Jane." Maura threw her arms around the taller woman's neck and peppered her face and lips with small kisses. Pausing between every few to utter small words of thanks and love. "It's perfect."

"You like it?" The detective's cockiness was returning at the appearance of a small smirk.

"I love it. And I love you." Maura pressed her lips to her lover's and let them linger this time. Imprinting their warm softness to her memory of this Christmas morning. Jane tasted spicy and fresh.

"Can I finish opening my present now?" Jane broke the moment, her anticipation taking over.

"You _may_." Maura gently corrected as she sauntered towards the bedroom. "But then I have to figure out what I'm wearing to dinner later. I want it to match my new watch perfectly." The wheels turning in the blonde's head were almost audible.

"Of course you do." Jane chuckled as she followed, cracking her knuckles in preparation for the small buttons that stood between her and her greatest Christmas wish come true.


	2. New Year's Eve

**A/N: So, I actually hadn't planned on continuing my Christmas fic, but I figured a New Years chapter could be fun. I whipped this up yesterday and I'm just getting the chance to publish it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows, I adore them all. Happy New Year, dear readers. I wish you all happiness, love, witty humor, and good health in 2014.**

Maura Isles checked the small face of her antique timepiece for the thirteenth time in the past twenty-two minutes.

"You seem nervous." The smirk was apparent in Jane's voice as she leaned in close and questioned her lover. The sweet smell of expensive champagne was lingering on her breath, but it did very little to mask her own natural sweetness. The softness of the dark-haired woman's burgundy silk blouse tickled and exposed, freckled arm.

"Nervous? No. Why would I be nervous?" Medically trained hands passed the champagne flute from one to the other. Typical nervous Maura behavior.

"Oh I don't know." Detective Rizzoli's dark eyes scanned the crowded living room and settled back on the beauty by her side. The large fire that roared in the fireplace and the crowd offered enough warmth to keep Maura in a light green sleeveless top for the evening, and Jane was grateful . "Maybe because there's a large crowd here and you're not quite sure what to do when the clock. Strikes. Twelve." She enunciated each word perfectly and slowly, allowing them to dance seductively from her tongue to reddened ears. Of course Jane would know Maura was nervous, even before the blonde could acknowledge it herself.

On this New Year's Eve they were surrounded by all their friends and every family member that mattered. Even Maura's parents managed to squeeze the occasion into their tightly packed schedule. But the attendance count, the familiar faces, and the usually absent family wasn't what had the good doctor's nerves frayed. It was the small note she found early that morning stuck to the face of her most treasured Christmas present, the one given to her by her most treasured person.

_"When the clock strikes twelve you're mine."_

The copper-blonde shivered with anticipation, though she was slightly shocked by the goosebumps that the slanted, messy writing brought about, it was no surprise that Jane had this kind of effect. She always had and the doctor was confident that the detective always would. But this tease, this short sentence made up of seven simple words kept her on edge all day.

"Tick. Tock." The deep rumble of Jane's raspy voice echoed in Maura's mind long after she said the two words and walked away. Maura stood alone in the living room for long moments before she was collected enough to check her watch one last time.

_Less than three minutes_. Maura's hazel eyes looked around frantically to find her red lips their midnight partner. _Where could Jane have gone? _She asked herself the question as if the answer was as clear as day.

"Two minutes people! Get ready!" Frankie's voice carried through Maura's open home. He walked from guest to guest and handed out small noise makers and random pots and spoons.

The blonde looked from left to right and was distracted by the eldest Rizzoli approaching her.

"Maura, have you seen Janie? I can't find her."

"No, Angela, I was just about to ask you the same." Maura admitted but not before scanning the crowd one last time.

"What am I gonna do with that daughter of mine!" The Rizzoli matriarch stomped off in the direction of her grandson who was currently being bounce on Detective Korsak's round belly.

"One minute!" Frost kept the verbal countdown going.

Maura walked off in search of her girlfriend. _She couldn't have gone far_. The townhouse was modestly sized but not large enough to lose a grown woman. Jane wasn't in the half-bath or her yoga room. She was absent from the kitchen and the yard was empty and frigid. The frantic ME hurried her way towards the stairs as the thirty second countdown began. Just as she opened the door to the master bedroom she heard the small group shout from below, "TEN!"

"Jane?" The room was dark, a small candle was lit on the dresser and it drew her further inside.

"NINE!"

"Jane! Are you in here?" Her voice was rising in desperation.

"EIGHT!"

"Where are you?!" She felt silly for the small tears that started to form once the reality of not having Jane's arms around her when the New Year began had settled in. It was the only way she could imagine ringing in a New Year.

"SEVEN!"

All Maura could do was sniffle before turning back towards the door.

"Six." A sexy voice counted from the doorway of the master bath and a blonde head spun so quickly the beautiful woman attached almost stumbled.

"Five." Jane continued and stepped closer, her swagger more pronounced as narrow hips swayed from side to side. As she became more illuminated by the small candle, the light revealed the two full champagne flutes in her scarred and gentle hands. "Four." She set the glasses down next to the flame, letting an amber glow come to life with hypnotizing bubbles dancing along. "Three." She closed the distance between their vastly different bodies that fit together perfectly. "Two." Strong arms wrapped around a small waist and pulled the soft woman against her firmness. "One."

"Happy New Year, Jane."

"Happy New Year, Maur."

The screaming and banging that was taking place below them disappeared. There wasn't a sound that could have pierced the silence of their perfect little cocoon in that moment. Once their lips met nothing else was present, just their love. The first few moments of 2014 were brought to life by softness and passion, love and moist promises. Jane deepened the kiss and pushed her lover towards the nearest wall. She reveled in the feel of how Maura's tongue felt against her own. Each kiss reminded her of their first and the same way it punched her in the heart.

A small gasp escaped the ME as her back met the cool surface of her bedroom wall. Before her small hands could bury themselves in abundant black curls, Jane pulled away slightly.

"I love you, Maura Isles." Her near black eyes went between Maura's and her lips. There she saw everything she'd ever need to survive. She saw love, passion, raw need, and adoration. For years she had known that she couldn't live without Maura, but in this moment? Jane Rizzoli knew she needed this beautiful woman by her side forever. A playful smile spread across her sharp features.

"Wanna know my New Year's resolution?" Jane almost giggled at the look of disappointment and confusion on the brilliant doctor's face. A small nod encouraged her to to continue. "To love you more everyday. And you know how I plan to do that?" A small shrug shifted bare, freckled shoulders. "By living with you."

Maura couldn't find any words. She was shocked and ecstatic. The ME was delighted and dumbfounded. It wasn't until Jane's bright smile disappeared and worry became apparent that she realized hat she had yet to speak.

"Yes. Please." She wrapped her arms tighter around her lover's neck. "Be here every morning and hold me every night." She started kissing Jane again, both women smiled into the kiss. She pulled away one last time. "Forget about just 2014, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She pushed off the wall and walked the taller woman towards the bed. All along the way she spoke of her love and all the plans she had for the two of them.

As soon as their bodies fell to the plush mattress a voice cut through their peaceful heaven.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Are you up there? You better not have left your girlfriend, your LOVELY girlfriend, alone on New Year's."

"Will you still love me if I kick my mother out of your guest house?" She kept her eyes on the ceiling as she spoke and willed her heart to slow. The cool hand making it's way up her shirt did little to help the latter.

"_Our_ guest house." She corrected with delight. "I'll love you always, but I know you'd never do that." Maura placed an open mouthed kiss to the long column of Jane's delicious neck. "We should go back downstairs before she comes up here to get us."

"Good point." Jane stood and held out her hand to help the petite woman up. "Let's go kick **everyone** out so we can get back to our own celebration."

As Maura looked up at Jane and the strong hand extended before her, she couldn't help but smile at the courageous, loving, kind woman that was not only going to help her up, but would be there to hold her hand through life.

"Lead the way."


	3. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Continuing with my collection of Rizzle holiday celebrations, here's the next chapter. Happy Valentine's Day, all. To those who don't celebrate, I hope you just enjoy all the ooey-gooey fluff. Reviews are welcome, appreciated, and simply delightful. Thanks for reading and I do hope you enjoy!**

"Will you be my Valentine?"

The deep, raspy morning voice whispered quietly into a pink ear that was buried deep beneath caramel colored waves. For the past five mornings Jane Rizzoli had asked her girlfriend the same question, at the same time, waiting for the moment that the amber sun started to kiss the gray winter sky. And every time Maura Isles would answer by pressing just a little harder into the warm body that enveloped her from behind. She'd burrow deeply into the security and arousal that the expanse of bare skin offered. In her sleepy state Maura would mumble a simple yes, pure pleasure pulling her full lips into a small smile at the feel of butterfly kisses across her naked shoulders.

Normally Maura would ask why Jane continued to inquire after she had already said yes. She wasn't even sure why the detective had asked in the first place. They started the year off by moving in together and they were surely in love. There was no need to question whether Maura would be Jane's Valentine. She hoped to be the brunette's valentine all year, every day, until the very moment she died. But she buried her inquisitive nature because these mornings were just too precious to shatter with insignificant questions. If Jane wanted to be cute, an action Maura knew better than to acknowledge aloud, the doctor would simply relish the rare display. She pulled the thick duvet over their heads and turned in the lean woman's strong embrace. Feeling their bare breasts mold into each other, Maura let out a hum of approval. Just like the rest of the week their hectic day would start soon enough, but for the moment it was just them in a sleepy, delicate cocoon. Maura's mind drifted as she thought back to how wonderful their week had been.

Sunday morning the couple barely left the bedroom all day after Maura had melted at Jane's small, romantic question. Monday morning they fought to get ready for work after wandering hands kept buttons from being secured and belt buckles from being fastened. Tuesday morning left the two women with cold eggs and pink cheeks as they fought their way through a poor excuse for being a half hour late to work. Wednesday they knew better and had breakfast at the cafe, forfeiting a home cooked meal for something much more fulfilling. And this Thursday morning seemed to be starting much like the rest, kisses growing in passion, hands tangled in unruly curls, and nails digging into creamy flesh. A longer than usual shower together and far too many "see you later" kisses in the car before heading into the station.

Work was busy all week, busier than usual with two bodies that seemed routine at first but started to unravel into something much more complicated. The detective hadn't had the chance (or a good excuse) to see the ME until late night hours. Hours that should be spent at home but instead were now dedicated to two victims who deserved and finally received justice. Jane sauntered into the morgue at the same moment Maura was removing her gloves. The doctor stood in her black scrubs, looking down at the body of a teenage girl. Her face was open and full of remorse for the stranger that lay bare before her. Though they had solved the case, tying the two murders together, contentment didn't come.

"Hey." Jane spoke quietly and gently as to not startle the other woman. The detective felt a swell of emotion when she noticed Maura visibly relax at the sound of her voice. She'd never understand what she had done to deserve Maura Isles' love, nor would she dare to ever question it.

"Jane." The name fell from Maura's lips in an exhale. The single syllable was all she needed to say. Maura wasn't sure what it was about their most recent case; maybe it was the brutality of it all. Maybe it was the way the days of that week started with so much happiness and then were overtaken with a darkness she couldn't ignore. Or maybe it was having such love, such a significant other in her life that caused Dr. Isles to focus on the mortality of it all. Her mortality and Jane's as well. The feel if two steady hands on her shoulders startled Maura from her morose thoughts.

"We should head home. There's nothing more we can do." Thumbs sought out knotted muscles and started to work them into a relaxed state. Maura's head fell back into Jane's chest in appreciation.

"I should finish up the reports." The ME's voice held little to no conviction.

"It's late. The paperwork will still be here in the morning and we both could use a couple hours of sleep. Come on." Jane grasped Maura's hand in her own and pulled the shorter woman towards her office to change and gather her things.

After a silent drive home, their tired forms stumbled through their front door and went straight for their bedroom. Dinner wasn't even a thought, all they wanted was the comfort only a bed could provide. Stripping down to her underwear, Jane slid between the high thread count sheets Maura insisted on buying and gave the mattress beside her a pat, beckoning the other woman to join her.

Maura looked from Jane to the bed, down to the pile of clothing the detective left on the floor next to her, and back to Jane. She could straighten up tomorrow. At that moment all Maura wanted was the feel of her lovers arms and the steady thump of her heartbeat. A designer dress and bra joined the pile and both women were asleep within minutes.

The next morning Maura awoke to the sinful sensations she had come to expect since the beginning of the week. Soft caresses that drew her gently from her slumber and the pressure of delicate kisses that zeroed in on the most sensitive spots at the back of her neck. Each kiss Jane placed with purpose and those deliciously soft lips came closer to Maura's ear that was already perked and awaiting the detective's question.

Maura had been thinking about this morning; Valentine's Day morning. She wanted to answer the question she came to expect differently. At first she thought employing sarcasm would be the best way to go, knowing the detective was partial to that type of humor, but ultimately she decided against it. She didn't want to destroy the romance of the moment. She thought about beating Jane at her own game and asking her first, but then she'd miss that sexy voice, her greatest vice in this lifetime, and decided to be selfish. Settling in, Maura gave up on thinking and focused on feeling. She savored the way Jane slowly stroked her bare thighs and kissed her behind the ear, the tip of her thin nose slowly following the curve of soft skin before another kiss was planted on the tip of Maura's ear. Holding her breath, the doctor waited for the question, but what Maura expected never came.

"Will you be my wife?" The deep, raspy morning voice was thick with emotion as the request fell into the silence. Jane's heart was hammering in her chest and she was sure Maura could feel it against her back. The brunette had this planned for a while now, but it didn't make the moment any less terrifying, it didn't make her any less vulnerable as she waited for the answer she was afraid wouldn't come. In the quiet she heard all her doubts, all the reasons why Maura Isles shouldn't marry a woman like her. Just as she was about to reel her words back in, maybe even give the doctor an out, Maura flipped onto her other side in order to face Jane fully.

Hazel eyes were filled with sparkling tears but their brilliance didn't match that of Maura's smile. She searched Jane's eyes and saw so much love, so much adoration, but she was taken aback by the fear that was present also. It wasn't until a few seconds passed that she realized the fear was born of her own lack of an answer. Maura Isles, the dumbest genius in Jane's eyes, had to remind herself how to speak.

"Yes, Jane. Yes, yes, yes." Maura framed her lovers face with her hands and placed kisses along soft lips and an angular jaw. Kisses landed on eyelids and especially on a dimpled chin and cheeks. When Jane pulled back, Maura was relieved to see all the traces of fear gone. Jane slid her hand beneath the pillow Maura had been resting her head upon and extracted a shimmering solitaire diamond engagement ring.

"How long has that been there?" Maura didn't hide her surprise.

"Since I woke up. I had it hidden in my jacket pocket since yesterday." Jane chuckled to herself, proud that she had managed to keep the ring and her proposal a secret. No one knew what she had been planning to do, and that would make telling everyone all the more special.

"Good thing I didn't clean up after you last night."

"That's why I distracted you with my nudity and got you into bed as quick as possible." Jane grinned at her success and the hearty laugh she earned from Maura.

"_Quickly_," Maura had gently corrected through her tears, "and you certainly did distract me." She admired the diamond that Jane had slid onto her left ring-finger after she had finished rolling her eyes.

"So," Jane cleared the small lump from her throat, "you'll be my Valentine _and_ my wife?" A tear fell silently along a sheet-creased cheek.

"Until death do us part, Jane Rizzoli." Maura brought her fiancée in for a searing kiss. Breathing words of love and passion each time their mouths parted. Jane shivered as the cool metal of the new platinum band slid along her heated flesh. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you, Maura Isles." Jane whispered her final words into the awakening morning as she started to come up with another excuse for their inevitable tardiness.


End file.
